Transformers: TransWarp
by God Fire Convoy
Summary: **UPDATED** Millions of years have passed since the Beast Wars and the Council of Elders have signed a peace treaty with the Decepticons. Little do these new allies know that a new and dangerous threat lingers above...
1. Genesis

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
  
  
The year, 2410 AD. The battle for Cybertron between Optimus Primal and Megatron II has been over for nearly 100 years now, and in that time the Maximals had revitalized Cybertron. The Maximals, upon completing their search for the sparks of Cybertron, gave them all new bodies, including many elder Transformers who survived both the Great Wars. Throughout the years, the once lush technorganic planet of Cybertron began to fade. With what little resources the Transformers had on Cybertron, they weren't able to keep its lush environment alive, thus, Cybertron returned to its more 'natural' state, an entire planet of metal. Though, throughout the course of time, no major wars had broken out between the two sides of good and evil. Now, after the hundreds of years, the Autobot/Maximal Council Elders and a Decepticon Representative sit in a meeting that could bring the galaxy peace, once and for all... 


	2. Recovery

1 Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode I  
  
"Recovery"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
  
  
It was a cool night on the mechanical world of Cybertron. The streets were bustling and busy as usual, street merchants trying to pawn off energon and parts at the usual shops. But amidst the bustling of a thriving race, a very important meeting was being held in the world's capital of Iacon. 11 robots sit at a rounded table, much like the Knights of King Arthur, awaiting the Councils leader, Optimus Prime, to begin the session.  
  
"My fellow Cybertronians, we are gathered here tonight to make history. In light of our history of grueling battles between the Decepticons and Predacons, lasting millions of years at a time, I call you here to end that bleak history, and proceed with the future."  
  
The honorable council members, Rodimus Prime, Grimlock, Kup, Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Liger Maximo, Thundercracker, and Octane, all sit around the table, their attention towards Optimus Prime, along with the Cybertronian Naval Force Admiral, Magnum Convoy and the Decepticon Covert Navy Admiral, Xero.  
  
"Tonight, the Autobot and Maximal Council members agree to make peace with our long time enemies, the Decepticons."  
  
Optimus Prime held up a small datapad.  
  
"With each of your signatures, we will make this dream a reality. And create a better Cybertron, and a better universe as well."  
  
Optimus sat down and picked up a pen, signing his name before passing it around the table. Each of the council members, including Magnum Convoy sign it. But when it reaches Xero's hands he pauses. For a moment it seemed as if time was at a standstill, everyone's attention directed at the cool, dark Decepticon. After a moment's slight hesitation, Xero completed the circle and passed it back to Optimus Prime.  
  
Optimus pressed a button on his right arm console and container opened. He slid the datapad inside, copying it, and storing it for later references.  
  
Optimus Prime's optics glow happily as he stands once again and looks at the others.  
  
"And now my friends, we have made history. With your signatures you have confirmed the beginnings of a new era."  
  
A holographic image displayed in the center of the table, with some Cybertronian text reading "The Nepax Alliance."  
  
All the members around the table stood and began to clap in rejoice. Optimus nodded his head as everybody then took their seat.  
  
"Our first assignment in our new alliance has now completed. Peace has been achieved and now we must continue with our plans of universal exploration. Since the Beast Wars began with Megatron II stealing the golden disks, we sent out the exploration vessel "Axalon" to pursue. Since then our Science Department has halted its "Operation: Exploration." We plan to continue that. Admiral Magnum Convoy informs me that our newest vessel, the "Axalon II" is fully operational and is ready for launch. All that is needed is a crew. Since the Nepax Alliance has been forged we now welcome any members of the Decepticon Covert Navy to join the Cybertronain Naval Force in this event. Captain Rattrap is our first choice to lead the mission and has volunteered himself and his crew. All that is needed is the council's approval. Any objections?"  
  
Rodimus Prime peered around the room. His optics stopped at each 'bot as he waited for any kind of response.  
  
Kup's optics flashed for a moment before he stood up to his feet, his hands rested on the table, supporting the large robots weight.  
  
"I fully agree. Capt. Rattrap is perfect for this exploration assignment."  
  
Soon after, the other members of the council stood, nodding their head in favor of the decision.  
  
"Good, then it's decided. I'll inform Rattrap immediately."  
  
Rodimus reached over, pressing the COM button on his chest, opening a link to the spacedock. The COM beeped as Silverbolt stood on the other line.  
  
"Silverbolt here, what's the scoop Rodimus?" Asked the sleek Aerialbot leader.  
  
"The council has agreed to let Rattrap take command of the Axalon. Prep it for launch and begin "Operation: Exploration" immediately."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The COM quickly switched off as Rodimus took his seat, nodding to Optimus.  
  
Prime nodded in response as he stood up, addressing his audience one last time.  
  
"Are there any other problems that we need to address here in the council?"  
  
The room fell as silent as the empty reaches of a black hole. Optimus Prime waited a moment or two before stating…  
  
"Very well. You all are dismissed"  
  
Everybody nodded to each other as they stood up and made for the exits. Optimus took a step towards the door before slightly tugging on Magnum Convoy's arm.  
  
"Magnum, I want you to keep your optics on Xero. Even though this alliance has been confirmed you still can never tell with Decepticons. Don't act hostile, just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."  
  
Magnum Convoy nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"I'll do just that sir."  
  
Optimus nodded and let him go, walking out beside him, conversing in the halls with him on the way.  
  
The door swiftly closes behind them as the scene switched over to the Iacon Race Track, where Blurr was practicing for the big race next week.  
  
Mirage sat in the pit along with Strider and Nebulos, two high ranked CNF officers.  
  
Mirage chuckled…  
  
"hehehe, boy that Blurr. He sure wants to win that race."  
  
"Yeah" Strider replied.  
  
"Well at least he's burnin' something other than his mouth." Nebulos said jokingly.  
  
The three of them laughed as Blurr pulled in and quickly transformed into his robot mode, turning to face them.  
  
"Whatareyouguystalkingabout? Areyoutalkingaboutme? Comeoniwannaknow, iwanna know!"  
  
Mirage smiled.  
  
"We were just thinking about how I'm going to win the big race next week."  
  
"whatdoyoumeanyou? I'mtheonewho'sgonnawinthebigrace,dontyaknow?"  
  
Strider and Nebulos laughed as the scene slowly faded to Optimus Prime as he walked down the long halls of Iacon to his quarters.  
  
He tapped a few buttons on a nearby control pad, the door opened as swift as a hawk in flight over the evening sky. Optimus walked inside, the door quickly shutting behind him. He walked in over to his Stasis Regeneration Chamber [SRC] and sat down on it.  
  
He leaned over resting his elbows on his knees as he held his head up in his cold blue hands.  
  
"I certainly hope we did the right thing tonight…"  
  
The scene faded to a dark sea of stars. A moment later a gigantic warship uncloaked as we venture on into the bridge where a dark figure sat in the control chair, yelling out commands to the crew.  
  
"Come on you piece of scrap! Get that cloak fixed! How are we supposed to invade Cybertron if they can see us!?!"  
  
Suddenly a pair of Airlock doors opened and a tall, dark, and sharp figure walked out onto the bridge.  
  
"Centro, what do you think you're doing commanding my ship in such a manner?" the dark figure asked.  
  
"um…" The 'bot quickly stood to his feet, nearly falling over the steps as he turned to look at his master.  
  
"..nothing sir. I wasn't doing anything."  
  
The dark figure walked towards his command seat as he pushed Centro aside like a ragdoll, sending him crashing into the wall, several control panels breaking his fall.  
  
He stared out into the viewscreen as it zoomed in on the unsuspecting planet of Cybertron.  
  
"Soon…very soon…Cybertron shall be mine…"  
  
The camera panned to show the dark shadow, his optics began to glare a bright red as he chuckled at the thought…  
  
  
  
1.1 To Be Continued… 


	3. The Maiden Voyage

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode II  
  
"The Maiden Voyage"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
Hundreds of Cybertronians gather in Iacon Harbor, the sound of their cheering echoing through the seemingly infinite vastness of space as the final preparations are being made to the newest incarnation of the Axalon.  
  
Several scientists sit in 3 rows of desks and consoles, the screens flashing with numbers as all calculations are being confirmed for the maiden voyage of the Axalon-II. Magnum Convoy stood behind the rows of scientists and observed the giant viewscreen ahead of him.  
  
"Trax, give me a full report on the Axalon. I want to know how every little bolt is holding to ensure its safety." Commanded the Admiral of the Cybertronian Naval Force.  
  
The small built Autobot named Trax nodded and rushed over to the main systems screen, quickly recording the data to a small datapad in his hand. After the data was recorded he jogged over to Magnum, handing him the datapad.  
  
Magnum's optics quickly looked over all of the information held in the datapad…  
  
"Excellent." He told himself.  
  
Magnum Convoy pressed the com button on his left chest, the signal rerouting so his voice can be heard throughout the whole complex,  
  
"This is Admiral Magnum Convoy, all systems are go. Begin the launch sequence immediately."  
  
Magnum Convoy's voice echoed through the complex as all the personel quickly made the final adjustments to the ship.  
  
Meanwhile, onboard, Captain Rattrap and his crew also made some last adjustments in the bridge.  
  
"Helm, make the final calculations to the NAV computer, make sure the path to Earth is neat and clean. Don't want to break her on her maiden voyage now do we?" Said Capt. Rattrap with a slight smile.  
  
The Helm officer, Duoblade, nodded and quickly typed in the coordinates, using the ships long-range scanners to make sure there are no obstructions.  
  
"The path seems clear Captain. Shall I warm up the sublight engines for cast away sir?" Duoblade asked.  
  
The viewscreen suddenly flashed on and Magnum Convoy's face appeared in the center.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen. I trust you are all rested and ready for takeoff?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"All good and ready over here Kirk. We're ready to launch, just give us the go" exclaimed Rattrap.  
  
"Good. All systems seem operational so you can take her out whenever your ready Captain Rattrap." Said Magnum Convoy.  
  
Rattrap nodded as he switched off the main viewscreen and turned a head to look at his helmsman.  
  
"Bring us up to speed and take us out Lieutenant. We've got to prove these new Transwarp engines work A+ quality."  
  
Duoblade nodded as he looked down at his console, pressing buttons here and there before pressing one last large green one.  
  
The ship began to creak and rattle as the ships engines became active. The dock began to fill with light as the ships engines began to glow brightly.  
  
"Increase speed to 25%" commanded Rattrap  
  
The ship rattled some more as it slowly began to drift forwards out of the harbor, the crowd cheering louder than before from seeing that the ship moves.  
  
After a few moments the ship slowly sailed out of the harbor and up into the vastness of space. All the crewmembers of the ship doing their respective jobs as they passed the Moons.  
  
Rattrap smiled as he sat down in the captains chair, watching the stars soar by.  
  
"Initiate phase 1 of the Transwarp sequence." Said Rattrap.  
  
The helmsman nodded as he opened a small container, a little blue button raised as a bar of lights began to glow.  
  
"The Transwarp nacelles are fully charged Captain." Said Duoblade.  
  
"Engage.."  
  
Duoblade nodded and pressed the blue button. For a moment nothing happened, but the ships outer hull began to open as a pair of bars extended from each side, each of them glowing a dark blue tone. The glow began get brighter as energy was pumped into the nacelles, the shipped slowed down nearly to a halt as the sublight engines were disengaged, a moment after the nacelles flashed brightly and sent the ship soaring into space.  
  
The people on Cybertron watched the sky as the Axalon-II shot across like a shooting star. They all stood in awe before the whole harbor filled with the clashing of metal as they clapped in rejoice.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Command Complex of the CNF, Magnum Convoy watched the Axalon disappear into the stars, his optics glowing happily as he turns to face Council Master Optimus Prime.  
  
"The new Transwarp engines work perfectly Optimus Prime. How shall we congradulate our liege of scientists?" he asked.  
  
"Perhaps a small ceremony will do Magnum. Congratulations.." Optimus said as he held out his hand towards him.  
  
Magnum Convoy nodded and took Optimus' hand in his, shaking it a few times before letting it go.  
  
"Thank you Optimus."  
  
The scene fades to a sea of stars and holds the view a moment just before the Axalon zooms past it, We go into the bridge..  
  
"Transwarp deactivating in T-minus 10 clicks.  
  
9..  
  
8..  
  
7..  
  
6..  
  
5..  
  
4.."  
  
The ship began to shake and rattle as the nacelles powered down and slowly retracted back into the ship…  
  
"…3..  
  
2..  
  
1…"  
  
The ship came to a glide just before the sublight engines reactivated, the ship sailing at 50% capacity, the planet of Earth just a few more millions of light years away.  
  
"I want a full systems report, give me the status of every vital system in he-"  
  
Rattrap is suddenly cut off as the bridge filled with a loud beeping sound, red lights flashing..  
  
"Report, report!" yelled out Rattrap  
  
"Sir, it seems we have one VERY large ship on our long range scans" said one of the crewmen.  
  
"What kind of ship? Who does it belong to?" questioned Rattrap.  
  
"Information unavailable sir. We are bringing up a visual now." Said the crewman as the viewscreen switched to display a large arrow shaped ship.  
  
"What in the name of Gouda??" muttered Rattrap.  
  
The view zooms into the viewscreen displaying the ship and zooms out as we get a real view of the gigantic arrow.  
  
"How much farther until we get to Cybertron!?!" Yelled a dark figure sitting in a chair at the center of the ships bridge.  
  
"Not much farther my lord. But we have picked up a little present on the scanners." Reported Centro.  
  
"Exxellent…." Chuckled the mysterious figure.  
  
"Plot a course immediately, we shall say hello to our new friends…"  
  
The gigantic arrow like ship began to pick up speed as it suddenly disappeared like a streak of lightning and reappeared just as quickly behind the Axalon.  
  
"How much further until the Cybertronian ship is within firing range?" Asked Centro.  
  
"About one Megacycle Commander." Answered the crewman.  
  
The dark figure's optics glowed a furious red as it stood to its feet.  
  
"We will disable the ship and send it home, giving the inhabitants of Cybertron time to panic moments before we strike like a storm…" he began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"…yesss….."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. The Face of Evil

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode III  
  
"The Face of Evil"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
A slight humming noise filled the ship as it soared through the dark vacuum of space as the Axalon-II traveled towards its checkpoint, the Earth.  
  
We look out into one of the long hallways of the ship as a few crewmen pass, some carrying tools to keep things at working condition, others typing on datapads. The view slowly pans over to a set of hyperlock doors as they swiftly open, Rattrap and his helmsman Duoblade walk side-by-side discussing the voyage so far.  
  
"So how's the grub here Duoblade?" Asked Rattrap with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"It's not too bad, but we did manage to bring in some high grade energon drinks. They're being stored down below until we reach Earth, that's when we hope to put them to use." Responded Duoblade with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Are ya now? Well since we got it we'd might as well use it don't ya think?" Said Rattrap.  
  
The two continued down the hall as we fade scenes to the bridge of the arrow like ship, which its inhabitants call the "Prometheus."  
  
The commander of the ship, Centro, busy bustling at the computers trying to fix the cloak controls which he broke his fall on a few days before.  
  
"I don't know why I even put up with him…His ideas are crazy…He's never gonna take over Cybertron…" Centro muttered to himself.  
  
A moment after, the main turbolift doors opened as a large figured walked in, the sound of heavy metal clanking against the floor as it took each step, its optics looking over at the muttering Centro…  
  
"Something bothering you Commander?" He insisted.  
  
Centro nearly jumped through the ceiling, startled some.  
  
"Huh? Oh its you… There's nothing bothering me, nothing at all my lord…" Said Centro hesitantly.  
  
"Good. Need I remind you that the cost of mutiny is death…"  
  
He grinned, using his ultra sensory program to slowly probe Centro's thoughts, knowing every hate he had for him.  
  
Centro paused and tried to put on his best show…  
  
"Uh…of course sir…" He said hesitantly.  
  
The dark captain climbed the steps and sat down in his command chair, sitting raised and perfectly centered in the small room they call the "bridge" of the ship.  
  
"My lord, all weapons are fully charged. All Photon, Proton, Missile, and Laser cannons are fully equipped and ready to wreak glorious havoc on our unsuspecting prey." Dinox pronounced quite gleefully.  
  
"Excellent Dinox. Soon, those Maximals will wish they had never been assigned to that scrap pile to be." He grinned.  
  
"What exactly do we plan on accomplishing with this raid my lord?" Asked Centro.  
  
"It is quite simple, we shall attack the ship, rendering them nearly lifeless. After we have done so we will simply disappear. We will allow them just enough time to return back to Cybertron to report that unsuspecting attack. We shall give them a day to bring in their thoughts before we begin phase 1 of our invasion of Cybertron. The destruction of the Moonbases…" He said in an evil, deep tone.  
  
The "Prometheus" soon came out of transwarp space and drifted not too far behind the Axalon, being seen was obviously part of their fiendish plans.  
  
Aboard the Axalon, several control panels began beeping.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rattrap through the COM, being alerted by the computer system codenamed "Sentinal-2."  
  
"Sir, scanners have just picked something up. A very large warship has entered the vicinity. Shall we hail them?" asked one of the crewmembers.  
  
"Of course, do it by the books and avoid entanglement at all costs understand?!" exclaimed the captain.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the crewman before the COM shut off.  
  
Back on the bridge the COM officer opens a transmission with the ship. Captain Rattrap appears on the bridge as if on que.  
  
"This is Captain Rattrap of the Axalon-II. We noticed that you guys were in the vicinity of our scanners so we decided to peek in and say hello. Our mission here is a non-violent voyage to planet 137659, a.k.a. "Earth." Said Rattrap through the open COM.  
  
The crew waited for a few minutes as no response was given, except for a large green emblem which appeared on every screen in the ship. A moment later the COM opened as a deep, dark voice boomed through the ships COM systems.  
  
"Greetings… I, am Plasmacron, leader of the Tyrannicons. This is the only transmission you shall receive so pay attention…" he exclaimed.  
  
"Run, run, as fast as you can. Because much like an Earthen ship, you are now stranded on land…" After that the com switched off and screens switched back to normal as the "Prometheus" quietly disappeared into nothingness.  
  
Rattrap looked around, piecing this together.  
  
"Duoblade resume our course to Earth and contact Admiral Magnum Convoy and inform him of our recent encounter. Tell him backup is imminent. These guys seem hostile…" he said  
  
Duoblade nodded and did as instructed as the scene fades to the bridge of the Prometheus.  
  
"Now that we have them confused with our riddle AND our cloaking device, we shall strike them with one single blow. Drax, prepare to fire.."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Screamed Drax, much like a well-trained Earth soldier.  
  
A moment later the Axalon began to shake as the lights onboard began to flicker and fade. Their ship was caught in the tractor beam of the Prometheus as the gigantic warship decloaked. One of the panels on the Axalon began beeping, confirming an enemy lock.  
  
"Weapons charged sir!" said Hidrax.  
  
"Excellent. You may fire when ready." Commanded Plasmacron as two giant cannons began to glow a fiery red, hotter than the sun.  
  
"And now for the show.." Chuckled Plasmacron.  
  
The two cannons began to make a high pitch sound just before two gigantic red laser rays pulsated from the two cannons, striking the axalon with everyshot.  
  
The Axalon shook like an old rocking chair as it was bombarded, shields immediately offline, hull breaches everywhere as well as impulse engines disabled. These Tyrannicons made certain that the only thing operational was navigation and the Transwarp drives.  
  
"Report!" Cried out Rattrap as he rummaged through the junk that now filled the spotless bridge, trying to find his captains' chair.  
  
Duoblade replied "sir, the only things operational are navigation, the transwarp drives, and our sensors. That's about all."  
  
"Great!" muttered Rattrap, slamming his metallic hand against some more junk, causing a mini avalanche with all the shards.  
  
"Looks like we have to turn around, we'd never make it to Earth like this." Said Rattrap lowly.  
  
"Yes, sir…" replied Duoblade as he soelomnly pressed buttons turning the ship around before it slid into transwarp space like butter on a hot frying pan.  
  
Meanwhile, aboard the Prometheus…  
  
"Excellent! Everything is working according to plan my lord." Said the happy Commander.  
  
"So ends phase I of "Operation: Overlord." Said Plasmacron, as the scene faded to show space from Moonbase 1's point of view.  
  
"Whoa there! Take a peek at this, it looks like the Axalon is back early. And with a new paint job too!" exclaimed Jazz as he saw them re-arrive through the long range scanners.  
  
Immediately he contacted the Admiral as they dealt with bringing it back in the rest of the day. A few hours after it had been docked they finally managed to get the crew out of the nearly destroyed ship as Rattrap met up with the Cybertronian Council of Elders.  
  
Optimus Prime was the only one standing besides Rattrap.  
  
"Captain, would you mind explaining to us council members what exactly happened en route to Earth?" asked Optimus Prime.  
  
"Sure, but it all happened so quickly.." Replied Rattrap.  
  
"That's ok lad, just tell us what you remember" responded Kup.  
  
"Ok then, this is what happened. Earlier that day a crewmember and I were walking down the halls when I got paged up to the bridge saying that they saw a ship on sensors. So we went up there and tried to establish communication when all we got was this green logo. A minute later someone named Cosmotron or something came on and told us this stupid riddle before nearly blowin' our ship to bits and disappearin like nothing was there!" Rattrap told the members.  
  
"Are you saying they have cloaking technology?" Asked Cheetor.  
  
"That's what it looked like to me spots" responded Rattrap  
  
The council took a moment to think before coming up with a temporary solution.  
  
Rodimus broke the silence as he felt that the council felt the same way he did. "We mustn't tell the inhabitants of this planet, it could throw everything into even more chaos. Instead we'll keep this under wraps and try to take care of it ourselves, with the help of the CNF of course. We must find where this new menace is and engage them as far away from here as possible. If they can nearly destroy our newest ship in the fleet in just a few minutes, then we have one deadly opposition ahead of us…"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Riddle Me This

1 Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode IV  
  
"Riddle Me This"  
  
1.1 By God Fire Convoy  
  
  
  
A dark figure tapped on a keypad built into the cold steel wall of the ship's interior. The keypad beeped in recognition as the wall slowly split in two, revealing a long dark hallway, hidden safely from the other members of the ship.  
  
This dark figure peered around behind him making sure nobody was in sight before slowly walking down the mysterious, hidden hallway. The doors silently slid shut as the keypad flipped over, the wall looking now exactly like all the others.  
  
A few lights began to switch on as the dark figure walked down the hall, his cybertronian boots clanking against the steel floor as he proceeded, nearing another door. A small rod quickly flipped down from the ceiling as it glowed red, a laser beam quickly scanning over his optics before returning back up into the ceiling. A moment after the heavy door slid open, and the figure walked inside where he found several others sitting around a table, with honorary council member Xero at the center of all the attention.  
  
"Ah, welcome at last Grimus." Xero said as he stood up and nodded.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the other members of the Decepticon Covert Navy. Meet Drax, his brother Hidrax, Reaper, Cyclonus, Scourge, and Dreadwing." He said as he pointed to each member, as he called their name.  
  
The tall, dark, and broad shouldered robot called "Grimus" nodded in response as he took a seat next to Xero.  
  
"Now, let's go onto business shall we?" Said Xero.  
  
"It seems that the Axalon came back a little earlier than expected, and a little more trashed than expected as well. They came back with only the newly developed transwarp nacelles, navigation, scanners, and life-support operational. The rest was either destroyed or unrepairable." He said as he showed off a few photos of the Axalon-II before, and after the launch.  
  
"Since we now have the Nepax alliance in place and active, we are obligated to find out who or what did this to the Maximals. We'll be sending out a crew in our secretly built scout ship, the "Knightfall." He said as he switched pictures from the heavily damaged Axalon to the newly built Knightfall.  
  
"As you can see, it has been fitted with options that even the Autobots are hesitant to use because of their lack of faith. I, on the other hand, have great faith that these new options will work." He said.  
  
"What "options" are you talking about Xero?" asked Cyclonus.  
  
"I'm talking about a new cloaking system, a prototype sub-light engine, and prototype plasma beams. Of course the ship is also equipped with everything any other successful covert ship was made with." Xero responded happily.  
  
"When will this ship be ready for launch?" asked Grimus.  
  
"It is ready. As soon as I mutter the words "departure" it can be clear across the galaxy." Xero responded with a grin.  
  
"Which is why I called you all here. I have selected you as my crew to investigate this situation. We launch in 0800 megacycles." Xero said sternly as he shut off the holoprojector.  
  
Grimus stood in his private shuttle as he sped back home to Cybertron, the viewscreen flashing on as he called up Admiral Magnum Convoy.  
  
"Admiral, this is Double Agent Grimus reporting." He said into the viewscreen.  
  
"Ah, Grimus. So nice to see you. So what happened?" Magnum asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.  
  
"Not much, except they did mention sending out a covert ship without our knowing to see who our attackers are. A generous move but what gets me is why they didn't mention it to us or the council." Grimus said.  
  
"hmm… Did he ask you to take part in this operation?" Asked Magnum Convoy.  
  
"Actually, yes he did. He wants me to be apart of his crew aboard the ship called "Knightfall." I'll try and dig up what info I can but I'm coming back to pack. Maybe we can meet up in the simulator tonight, huh?" he asked. Of course he would grin if he had a mouth instead of a faceplate.  
  
"Sure. I've been anxious to get you back for last week." Magnum joked as he playfully rubbed at his arm.  
  
Grimus laughed and responded "alright. I'll see you tonight then Magnum." He chuckled some more as he switched off the viewscreen.  
  
Magnum Prime chuckled as he too switched off his viewscreen. He turned around to see Strider standing in the doorway.  
  
"Planning on having a little recreational activities Admiral?" Said Strider, his optics glowing happily.  
  
"Its good to see you going out and about. Its not healthy for a bot to stay cooped up like this all the time." He said as he slowly took a few steps inside Magnum's quarters.  
  
"Is there anything you want me to cover you on tonight? Any meetings or anything?" He asked.  
  
"None that I know of Strider. But thanks for offering." He responded as he got himself an energon drink.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" Magnum asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm on duty." He rolled his optics wishing he could have a drink.  
  
"I see. Its good that you're following the rules." Magnum chuckled in response.  
  
"I guess so. So, anything new with the Decepticons or anything? It wouldn't surprise me if they were stirring up trouble. I've always been told that a truce to a Decepticon is just time to restock their ammo." Strider said as he took a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Well, as it seems, the Decepticons are going out to find who nearly destroyed the Axalon-II." Magnum said as he sat down next to Strider.  
  
"Really? How generous." Strider said with a sort of disgusted tune.  
  
"Yeah, only thing is they havent told us about it. They're going to sneak off and find out who did it. I'm thinking that if you're right about the whole truce ordeal that they're probably out trying to make allies with them or something." Magnum said, hoping with his entire spark that it wasn't true.  
  
"I'm sending out our Double-agent, Grimus tomorrow." He said.  
  
"After you have a little play time tonight right?" Strider kidded.  
  
"Of course." Magnum replied.  
  
The two continued to chat for nearly a megacycle as we switch scenes to Iacon Harbor's repair bay where the Axalon-II is under its first refit in 2 days.  
  
Rattrap walks around the control room with his hands on his hips, looking out the windows to his ship.  
  
"I can't believe something like that happened. Especially on her maiden voyage!" He kicked himself over and over feeling it was all his fault.  
  
Council member Rodimus Prime walked up to Rattrap.  
  
"Afternoon Rattrap." Rodimus stated.  
  
Rattrap turned around to look at Rodimus.  
  
"Oh, hey." He responded.  
  
"I have some news for you about your ship." Rodimus started. "The repairs will be done within the week so she'll be ready to fly in no time again. In the meantime, though, we're sending out a small scout ship and putting both Moonbases on full alert to keep an eye out for your attackers. I feel confident that we'll find them before they have another chance to strike." Rodimus said, looking at Rattrap with a worried expression.  
  
"Is there something wrong Rattrap?" Rodimus asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, I get command of the most advanced ship on cybertron and I come back home the next day with it nearly trashed. I feel like a complete idiot now." Rattrap said as he continued to look out at the many repair droids working on his ship.  
  
"Its no problem. Things happen. Its just too bad it had to happen now, that's all." Said Rodimus, trying his best to cheer him up, but it was working as good as Blurr's driving.  
  
"Yeah..i guess so.." Rattrap said as he shook his head.  
  
"Everything will be fine Rattrap. Just take it easy and maybe hit the streets tonight. Get your mind off of it." Rodimus suggested.  
  
"I guess I can do that." Said Rattrap as he looked up at Rodimus.  
  
"Thanks" He said as we slowly fade out to the sea of stars unanimously titled "space." We then see the gigantic Tyrannicon flagship, Prometheus, float overhead as its crew struggle to get their cloaking systems to work.  
  
Centro screamed at a few maintenance droids "No no no!! The blue wire goes there, the red one goes there!"  
  
Just then, Plasmacron walked up behind them.  
  
"Having troubles my dear Centro? I don't see why you're getting so angry. The whole idea is for you to be smarter than your equipment. Take that in mind." Plasmacron huffed as he walked past them down the corrider to the bridge.  
  
The turbolift doors open as Plasmacron walked in.  
  
"Dinox, how much longer until we come within range of Cybertron's scanners?" Plasmacron bellowed.  
  
"Another day at least, with that cloak shorting out it caused some problems in our transwarp engines. They won't be fixed for at least that long." He replied.  
  
Plasmacron growled as he picked up a nearby crewman and threw him against the turbolift doors.  
  
"I want this ship running at 110% efficiency by tonight, or someone loses limb." He growled as he stomped out of the bridge.  
  
We flash on over to Magnum Convoy's quarters, after Strider has left, as he opens a long range COM with Earth commander Fire Convoy.  
  
"Fire Convoy, this is Admiral Magnum Convoy. Come in.," he said as the viewscreen displayed the planet before cutting to show Fire Convoy's facemask.  
  
"Fire Convoy reporting Admiral. What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Yesterday, the Axalon-II was attacked on its maiden journey to Earth. They returned to us nearly destroyed." Magnum told Fire Convoy.  
  
"How disturbing…" Fire Convoy responded.  
  
"What can we do?" He added.  
  
"Well, I want you and some of your men to check out your galaxy for our newfound friends. Rumor has it that they also possess a cloaking device, which adds even more of a challenge." Magnum sighed as he explained it all to Fire Convoy.  
  
"I see. I'll send out some of my crew to search every inch of this galaxy. If they're here, we'll find them Admiral." Fire Convoy nodded, being as optimistic as usual.  
  
"Excellent. We too are sending out a scout ship to check out things over here. Be sure and alert us as soon as you can even if you come up with a lead."  
  
"We'll do just that. Take care Admiral." Fire Convoy said as he cut off the communication.  
  
Magnum nodded as he turned around and left his quarters heading to the simulator to meet up with Grimus…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Tactics

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode V  
  
"Tactics"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
The room was dark, only the sound of metal scraping against metal was heard as the two opponents shuffled around to their spots. After a moments pause, a surge of energy crackled through the room, flashing like lightning as the two blades of a plasma energy beam saber was ignited, the once dark room now glowing with dancing light. A moment after, another crackling sound echoed throughout the simulator room as another plasma beam was ignited, the room flushing with a mixture between a pure white and a bright green color. Grimus took a step forward, twirling his double bladed staff over his head before resting it in his extended arm in his trademark battle pose.  
  
Magnum Convoy's bright blue optics flashed as bright as the plasma signaling to Grimus that he was ready.  
  
Grimus nodded as he twirled the blades once again, swinging at magnum from his right. Magnum Convoy's battle computer, now engaged, sensed the movement and forced his joints to quickly bring his saber over down from over his shoulder, the blades colliding at an equal force, sparks flying as the plasma collides.  
  
Magnum pulled back his saber before quickly slashing towards grimus' legs from his right, Grimus, suddenly spins around, and meets the blade with one of his own, his head turned towards magnum as his back faced magnum, holding the blade there for a second before swinging around meeting magnums blade again. They collided for but a nanoclick before grimus spun back to face magnum, bringing the far end of his staff in an uppercut fashion. Magnum quickly responded and slashed down at the beam, his optics watching grimus' every move, predicting it as any other good soldier would.  
  
For that moment grimus pushed magnums blade up over his head and did a 90- degree turn, swinging his blade up for magnums head. Magnum, knowing he couldn't block an attack like that, suddenly kneeled down, dodging the blade, sparks showering his massive body.  
  
Magnum quickly stood up as Grimus slashed at him from one side, Magnum quickly stood sideways and brought the beam in front of him, the plasma intermixing for a second before grimus quickly turned and brought the other end of his staff, driving it towards magnum's back. Magnum quickly took a step forward and swung his blade behind him, blocking grimus' well-trained attack. Grimus snarled as he swung around back the direction he came, forcing magnum to once again swing his saber down to block.  
  
Grimus quickly hopped away from magnum, twirling his blades around in the air as he spun to face magnum convoy.  
  
Magnum suddenly leaped towards Grimus, swinging the blade to the right from his left shoulder, grimus' turning his body so he could manage to bring his own blade behind him, crackling like wild beasts, the plasma met, as grimus swung his saber forwards which caused magnum to unexpectedly do the same.  
  
Magnum Convoy quickly recovered as he spun his saber once before slashing at grimus at about chest height, grimus bringing his saber up, not having enough time to block with the blade, had to force a block with the hilt of his staff. Sparks flew as the plasma energy slowly melted away the alloy, Grimus, stepping back before he could cut through.  
  
Magnum chuckled a few times as the fierce duel continued for megacycles before one last move which seized the fight.  
  
Magnum ducked to dodge Grimus' attack, in that moment, Magnum quickly performed a spin kick on the ground, knocking Grimus off balance, sending him crashing to the ground. Magnum quickly stood and spun around to face Grimus as he pointed his blade at Grimus' faceplate.  
  
"The duel is mine, my friend.." Magnum said as he held the beam saber steady to the covert agents face.  
  
"Yeah…" Grimus muttered.  
  
"Just remember, we're tied now." Grimus chuckled as he stood up to his feet and disengaged his own sabers.  
  
Magnum did the same as the lights quickly flickered on, revealing the vast yet dull simulation room.  
  
"It was a good duel. One of our longer ones I might point out as well." Magnum stated as he held his hand out to Grimus.  
  
Grimus took Magnum's hand in his and shook it a few times before responding, "Yeah, it most certainly was. You must've been practicing eh?" he chuckled.  
  
Magnum laughed with him. "I might have a little."  
  
The two of them laughed as they walked out of the simulator and down the hall.  
  
"Thanks for the good time Magnum. We'll have to do it again once I get back from 'Operation: Knightfall."  
  
"It was no problem. Now go rest, you leave in just a few megacycles." Nodded Magnum as they split up in a forked hallway.  
  
Magnum opened the secret compartment on his left waist where he held his beam saber. He slipped it in as the small hatch closed.  
  
Meanwhile, back aboard the battleship 'Prometheus,' a happy crewman contacted Plasmacron.  
  
"M'lord. This is Centro of the transwarp repair team 011. We're glad to report that the Prometheus now has its transwarp engines back online. We're ready to proceed with phase 2 of 'Operation: Overlord." He said cheerfully into the COM link.  
  
Plasmacron's single optic, much like the infamous Soundwave's, gave a flash at the news. "Excellent work. It seems you lucked out, this time." He said as he switched off the COM, turning to NAV control.  
  
"Take us into transwarp. Course: Cybertron…"  
  
"As you wish sir." The obedient crewman responded as we switch scenes back the Decepticon Covert Navy's secret base hidden on the barren planet of Charr, a medium sized, unmarked silver shuttled streaked down from space towards the base.  
  
"This is Grimus to Xero. Requesting permission to land. Authorization code: zero, ten, alpha, beta."  
  
"This is Xero. Authorization code accepted. Welcome to the future Grimus.." the voice over the COM spoke as the two gigantic doors of the base opened for the small shuttle.  
  
The shuttle gracefully glided and docked inside. A moment after the shuttle's sub-light engines cooled, the entry way to the shuttle hissed open as Grimus steadily walked down it greeting a welcoming party.  
  
"Commander Xero has been expecting you Grimus. This way." A small chrome droid waved as he escorted Grimus to the command center where Xero and the other chosen Decepticons awaited him.  
  
"Welcome aboard 'Operation: Knightfall' Grimus." Xero nodded as he showed him to a seat which lie next to him.  
  
"Now…Onto business. You all were called here to begin your mission. The Knightfall is awaiting her crew in our secret hangar bay below the surface. All the controls are extremely simple, even a maintenance droid could operate this powerful ship so you should have no trouble getting her off the ground." Xero paused for a moment as he stood up. "This way, its time you all met Knightfall." Xero's optics flared happily as he led the others through the long, curving halls of the DCN's secret complex. The stopped at a dead end as a pair of giant steel doors slid open, revealing the elevator to the secret hangar bay.  
  
"Only our finest know of this secret hangar. And of course the mechanics." He waved them all in as he got in also. He layed his hand atop a small pad as it quickly scanned his palm and energy signature. The speakers let out a quick 'ting' noise as the doors slid to a close just before the elevator dropped several stories underneath the complex. The elevator whizzes by as we quickly change scenes to show Magnum Convoy standing inside Iacon Harbor, looking over the final phases of the repair sequence on the Axalon- II.  
  
We slowly fade to show the gigantic Tyrannicon ship orbit the lone planet of Cybertron. The ship began to fade in and out of view as the cloaking system was deployed. The moment the ship became visible several small shuttles suddenly spread from the ship like missile fire towards the planets' surface. We enter the bridge of the ship as Plasmacron observed over his viewscreens.  
  
"Excellent. Now those cybertronians will never know what hit them." He chuckled before turning towards Dinox.  
  
"Target Moonbase 1 with our main cannons and fire when ready. Its time to show the council of elders and all the other inhabitants that this is no ordinary war they'll be staging." Plasmacron began to laugh as we quickly zoom to an exterior view of the ship. A high pitch screaming noise filled the emptiness of space as several locations on the Prometheus' hull began to glow an eerie green…  
  
"Weapons are charged. Firing in T-minus 10 nanoclicks…  
  
9…  
  
8…  
  
7…  
  
6…  
  
5…  
  
4…  
  
3…"  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Apocalypse

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode VI  
  
1 "Apocalypse"  
  
Written by God Fire Convoy  
  
  
  
The Tyrannicon ship, the Prometheus, hummed and whined as its outer cannon ports finished charging, only moments away from destroying both of Cybertron's moons in one blow. Inside, Dinox continued his countdown 'til destruction…"  
  
"7…  
  
6…  
  
5…  
  
4…  
  
3…  
  
2…"  
  
He held his long pointy fingers above the fire button while finishing the countdown, anxious for destruction…  
  
"2…  
  
1…  
  
FIRE!"  
  
Dinox quickly balled his hand up in a fist and slammed it down over the button, the ship took a moment to react as all 7 beam cannon ports flashed, sparkling in the dark sea of stars for only but a moment, before several green laser beams erupted from the ports like a volcano.  
  
All of the beams struck each moonbase simultaneously, they're long green lasers kept a steady bean for at least 10 nanoclicks before they shut off. A moment later smoke and explosions began erupting on the surface of the two moonbases. It looked like a wonderful display of dynamics from the orbiting Tyrannicon warship, but viewers all over Cybertron watched as they saw the two moons be obliterated in front of their own optics. Some fainted and were spark broken, knowing that whatever relations they had with anybody on either of those moons would cease to exist.  
  
On the surface of Moonbase 1, explosions ripped across the landscape like wildfire, terrible screams of pain and death filled the air before suddenly ceasing all at once as the moon was finally destroyed, pieces of the moons floated off into space as chunks fell onto the surface of Cybertron, destroying everything in its path.  
  
Plasmacron and the other Tyrannicons watched the two ex-moons fall off into space and onto Cybertron. He laughed maniacally, as he knew now that at last, he struck fear into the hearts of many as he many years ago.  
  
The scene suddenly fades black as we hear several whirring and clanking noises, a few faint voices as well…  
  
"At long last, the ultimate evil has been born…" one of the scientists said.  
  
"Its hideous!" exclaimed another scientist.  
  
"Its what will turn the tide of this war against the autobots…"  
  
We see from the patient's point of view as his optics slowly begin to open.  
  
"hnn…" He groaned.  
  
"W-where am I?"  
  
"Relax. Nothings going to happen to you."  
  
"Me? Wh-who am I?" The patient asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You? You are our future, my friend. You…are Plasmacron." The scientist told him.  
  
"P-plasmacron? Y-your future?" He responded weakly.  
  
"Yes. I-I remember now. I came here for a bodily reconstruction on orders of Quintesson council." He said to himself.  
  
"That's right. And you'll lead us to certain victory." The scientist said as he tapped on a few keys. The platform that Plasmacron laid on moved and stood him up. The scientist pressed another key and the restraints that held Plasmacron up flipped backwards. Plasmacron stumbled to stand up on his feet, shaking his head.  
  
He cleared his mind and stood up straight, towering over the two scientists. His optics flashed as the Quintessons transferred data into his motherboard, gaining a memory, and gaining a future.  
  
His optics flashed red as he stretched his large and sharp bat-like wings spread open at their full length. The two scientists backed away wondering if this massive monster would kill them, he sure looked it to them.  
  
One of the scientists scrambled to open the pair of doors beside them and motioned at Plasmacron.  
  
"Th-th-th-this way out sir.." One of them stuttered.  
  
Plasmacron nodded and strode outside. We suddenly flash to a massive and chaotic battle. Plasmacron flew overhead in his dragon alt. mode, blowing enormous amounts of fire out of his dragonhead, blasting enemies with the beam phasers in his optics. The battle was like a massacre, troops being slaughtered left and right, screams and cries provided the backdrop.  
  
Plasmacron transformed into his robot mode and cowered over a few enemy soldiers, his large dragon wings spread out as he drew his sword. The soldiers turned around and began to scurry. Plasmacron chuckled as he leapt, swinging his massive blade down on top of one of the troops, slicing them in half. He turned around and cut another in half at his waist. He turned his head and raised his free arm, making a claw with his hands, several sharp blades quickly stuck out. He laughed as his hand suddenly shot out, connected to the rest of his arm by a cable, and latched onto the back of the soldiers' head. The blades coming from each of his fingers sliced their way inside as he crushed his head like a tomato. His hand suddenly whipped back, along with the blades in his fingers, as he turned around, slicing another soldiers head clean off of its shoulders. Sparks flew as about 50 soldiers lie dead around him. His deep red optics flashed as he jumped into the air.  
  
The scene quickly faded back to the bridge of the Prometheus as Plasmacron walked up to his communications viewscreen, activating a link with Magnum Convoy and the Council of Elders on Cybertron.  
  
He laughed before starting, "If you're going to plan on making negotiations, I wouldn't hold my breath. I'll rip out each and every one of your processors out by hand, and then my soldiers and I will individually do the same, if not worse, to the inhabitants of your pathetic little planet. Be warned, doomsday has arrived…" He laughed as he cut off transmission.  
  
We go inside the CNF's control center where Magnum and the others stared in awe as they watched the people of their planet scurry in a hopeless panic.  
  
Optimus stepped forward and faced the others.  
  
"Autobots, Maximals, allies, and friends. It seems that we have somewhat of a crisis on our shoulders…" He told them.  
  
"This very well could be the end if we don't do something to stop this character from doing any more damage. So far he's destroyed both moons and the debris tore apart a sixth of this planets surface. He must be stopped at all costs." Optimus said sadly.  
  
Rodimus Prime stepped forward. "We may be going for peace but we still know how to fight. We may have a chance..."  
  
"Even so lad, he's got a warship equipped with powerful beam cannons and primus knows what." Said Kup in response. "We couldn't even try to match their firepower much less their manpower."  
  
Magnum Convoy stepped forward. "I say we devise some kind of battle plan. The CNF has several ships and fighters ready for battle. I'm sure they can put up some sort of fight against that warship."  
  
Optimus nodded. "Do what you think is necessary. You have my approval."  
  
The bunch of them nodded and conferred in agreement as we switch over to a calm sea of stars where the cloaked 'Knightfall' cruiser soared, completely unaware of what's happening back home.  
  
The people on the bridge calmly worked their stations as they cruised through space. Grimus walked through the doors and walked up beside Xero.  
  
"Sir, I have just received a distress call…" He told Xero.  
  
"So?" Xero responded, observing his crew.  
  
"So, it was from Cybertron…" Grimus responded looking over at him.  
  
"Cybertron? What kind of distress call?" Xero turned his head, feeling concerned now.  
  
"One that should never be sent out. An invasion force is orbiting the planet. So far they've destroyed both moons in one blast! Remnants of the moon drifted off into space as some even fell on the planet. I fear this is very serious." Grimus told Xero.  
  
Xero stood silent as he tried to make sense of what Grimus had just told him. "Cybertrons been…been invaded?"  
  
"Yes. I suggest that we turn around and give any assistance we can. It is our homeplanet after all." Grimus said with a solemn look.  
  
"Very well. Helmsman! We have a change of course. Bring us in to transwarp and take us to Cybertron. No questions." Xero commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" The helmsman responded as he tapped on a few keys, changing the ships course back to Cybertron.  
  
Xero brought up an old archived image of Cybertron and displayed it on the main viewscreen as he and Grimus looked over it sadly, wondering if it'll still be there by the time they get back…  
  
To be continued… 


	8. The Prototype

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode VII  
  
1 "The Prototype"  
  
Written by God Fire Convoy  
  
A few sliding doors hissed open as Optimus Prime slowly walks into the deep conference room filled with the 'AutoMax' council members and several top- notch officials of both the CNF [Cybertronian Naval Force] and the DCN [Decepticon Covert Navy]. A large viewscreen slowly lowered in front of the small crowd as it switched on, showing a live picture of the Tyrannicon Warship that hovered above their heads, several small pods shooting from the ships sides carrying battle drones to the surface of Cybertron.  
  
Commander Strider stepped up on a platform, standing behind a podium as the audience watched the pods swarm out of the warship like wasps from their nests.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone. I am Commander Strider. I'm in charge of the 151st Mobile Attack Division. As you more than likely know, our planet is under siege by a new and mysterious enemy. We've struggled to even try to run scans on their vessel but so far we've only come up empty handed. With the Nepax Alliance in place and the reconstruction of both Navy's, our forces are severely limited. We have but a few ships and a couple squadrons of fighters prepped and ready for battle. But from what we've seen, they wouldn't hold out very long. Now, researchers from both the CNF and the DCN have been working steadily on plans for a way to retaliate. They are called L.A.R.A.'s. Which stands for Land, Air, Recon, & Assault troopers…" He said as he flipped a small switch hidden on the podium. The viewscreen flickered as it showed several blueprints of the new L.A.R.A. troopers.  
  
"So far we only have two weapons slated as defaults. A beam rifle and a beam sword, which makes the L.A.R.A.'s ready for both close combat and long range battles. Eventually it will be more heavily equipped with cannons and other means of defense…" He pressed the switch as the schematics switched over to a 3D rendering of what it will look like.  
  
"As you can see, it has Optimus Prime down in the lower left. That is not a resized image. It is all to scale…"  
  
The crowd of viewers began to chatter amongst themselves as they find out that these aren't just new battle drones, but mobile defense units at least 15 times the size of their leader, Optimus Prime.  
  
"You all may have thought that it was just a new, more heavily armed battle drone did you not? Well the truth is, is that its what we like to call Mobile Defense Units or MD's. MD's are quite simple. Using the newest technology in Virtual Reality known to transformers. What we do is utilize this technology. How it works is quite simple, there is a small sphere held inside the MD's 'gut' area where the pilot will stand. When the system is initiated the MD will do precisely what the pilot does inside the cockpit. The system starts up and displays the surroundings as if you were the MD itself. Your actions are your MD's actions. Of course I could explain further into this new VR system but we do have a planetary crisis on our hands. My point is that we have a test model equipped for battle. Its jetpack is almost complete but the main structure itself is done. So what I'm asking is that we have a test run. With the council's permission I'd like to send this test model, when the jetpack is ready of course, out into the field where the enemy battle drones are. Though if you take on this mission you must be prepared to sacrifice your life. So, any takers?" Strider questioned as more photos and images of the L.A.R.A. were displayed behind him.  
  
The room was silent for a moment before someone finally stood. He saluted to his senior officer, Strider, before announcing his name and rank…  
  
"Weapons specialist Nebulos, sir. I'd like to volunteer for this mission." He said, looking ever so calmly despite the current situation on Cybertron, and the task which lie ahead of himself.  
  
"Nebulos, meet in the conference room for your mission briefing. I just got word that the jetpack has been fully completed and are clamping it to the main structure. You'll be going out immediately." Strider said as he looked the young soldier in the optics, scanning him, wondering why such a young 'bot like himself was so calm. Even Council member Rodimus was shaky about what was going on.  
  
"Perhaps this young one doesn't really understand whats going on…" Strider thought as he excused himself from the podium, Magnum Convoy and Optimus Prime taking his place as they began discussing the situation with everyone, planning evacuation routes and other precautions as we slowly switch to the hangar bay of the Prometheus…  
  
Centro stood in the command module as several more waves of troops were sent down the Cybertron. Centro turned as Plasmacron appeared on a small viewscreen…  
  
"My lord, so far we've deployed 326 small waves of battle drones to the planet surface. How many more should I send? Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" He asked his master.  
  
"I'm only sending down all that is necessary for this invasion…" Plasmacron replied.  
  
"Is all of THIS necessary?"  
  
"The drones will sweep the planet in less than a day, eliminating everything and everyone on the poor planet. Everyone but the council and senior officers. I'll leave the pleasure to you and myself." He chuckled as the screen switched off.  
  
"This is genocide…" Centro muttered to himself, shaking his head as he turned back to typing on the control panels.  
  
  
  
Inside one of the small pods, Dinox and a couple other sentient officers discussed their battle tactics…  
  
"Plasmacron wants a complete takeover of this pathetic planet. The only way is to strike at once. We've got enough troops to cover this planet twice over. The attack will begin tonight. Now go and prep your drones, I can smell battle brewing in the air…" Said Dinox.  
  
A few more pods softly landed within the vicinity of the small factory serving the Tyrannicons as their temporary base. A few dozen drones spilling out of the pods and into neat and orderly lines of rows…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, Strider prepped Nebulos for his first test run…  
  
"There's a small legion of scout drones on patrol not that far from here, I want you to use this L.A.R.A. to take them out. Both your weapons are online and fully charged. Take 'em out Friend." Strider said as he closed the cockpit.  
  
Nebulos stood inside a dark, spherical chamber for a moment. Suddenly, the giant MD's head moved upwards a little, its massive green optics flashing like giant foglights as all the external cameras switched on. Inside the cockpit, Nebulos stood inside a room now lit up, seeing everything the MD is.  
  
Strider switched on the Auto-COM as contacted Nebulos…  
  
"Now its quite simple, you're on a floor that's much like the humans treadmill invention. You can walk, run, jump and anything else without moving an inch. Go ahead and take a step forwards." Strider added…  
  
Nebulos shrugged and took a step forwards, the MD reacted in seconds as it lifted its massive leg moved and did precisely what Nebulos did.  
  
"So you see, Nebulos. Nowadays, it won't be the machine's fault if someone fails because the MD is doing everything you are. Just keep that in mind. Now hurry up and go!" Strider said as the gigantic hangar doors opened. Nebulos hesitated for a second before taking a few steps forward. He didn't move forward inside but the giant MD had…  
  
"This is amazing! Now, lets go have some fun!" Nebulos chuckled excitedly as he continued to walk. The MD's head turned to look over at the small legion.  
  
"Piece of oil cake! I'll take these guys out in no time!" Gloated Nebulos as he began running. He brought his hand behind him and pulled out a small rifle. The MD did the same but with its own beam rifle. He turned and aimed his beam rifle, achieving a quick lock as he pulled the trigger… The rifle bounced in his hands as a few yellow beams hurdled through the air towards the drones. Fair sized mushroom like explosions clouded the air as some of the drones were destroyed. He rested the rifle on his back as he pulled from his shoulder, his beam sword. He pressed a small button as the edge flickered just before a very long beam of pure energy shot out, sizzling and crackling in its own green light. He kneeled down and drove the beam sword into the small pack of drones, the blade immediately melting their bodies, having no time to fight back. A few more explosions erupted as the MD stood up to its feet, its optics flashing as it confirmed the destruction of the drones…  
  
"This is Nebulos to Strider. I've destroyed the small legion of drones requesting permission to return to the hangar." Nebulos said in the COM link.  
  
"This is Strider here. Destruction of enemy confirmed. You may return to the hangar for a debriefing." Strider responded before cutting off the COM.  
  
Nebulos nodded as he turned around and began to make his way back to the Autobot Hangar. Debris and dust swirling in the air as the gigantic robot took its steps closer to the hangar bay. The surroundings grew silent as the L.A.R.A. MD walked, a moment later the sky began to rumble. A sound like thunder grew as a sparkle in the sky grew bigger.  
  
It was a Tyrannicon fighter unit. Two ports located on its front end flashed like a shooting star as they began to glow the same eerie green that the warship, Prometheus, had before it eliminated both moons.  
  
Inside the cockpit, a fanatical Tyrannicon warrior piloted the fighter closer to Nebulos and his L.A.R.A.  
  
They called him Lowraith. He was known on his homeplanet as the 'Bringer of Death.' He was a ruthless Tyrannicon mercenary. So far he's killed enough victims to fill Moonbase 1. Even the Tyrannicon High Command feared him. All but Plasmacron. He and Plasmacron held some kind special relationship, like brothers would.  
  
  
  
The fighter swooped down and flew a few feet above the surface as a 'beep' echoed in the cockpit. He attained a lock.  
  
The fighter suddenly swooped high up into the atmosphere, leveling off there. He brought the nose down as the fighter pierced through the air like a Broken Arrow. The two ports on the front end glistened before two green beams shot out. The beams hurdled though the air, sizzling as they struck the back of the MD.  
  
Nebulos was jerked forward, nearly falling on his face as he turned around to see the small fighter. He re-activated communications with the base…  
  
"Nebulos to base. Do you copy? I am under fighter assault. I'm preparing to retaliate. I might need a little bit of hel.." He was cut off as two more beams struck the mobile units shoulder. He stumbled on his feet as he reached behind him, aiming the beam rifle at the small fighter. He pressed the trigger; several small yellow beams flew through the sky like lightning at the fighter.  
  
Lowraith chuckled as he maneuvered the fighter around all the blasts rather calmly.  
  
He told himself, "This kid is no match for me, even in his mobile unit…"  
  
The fighter swooped down and flew a few yards over the surface. The front laser ports flashed again as another two beams were shot out at the unit's ankles. Sparks and smoke flew off of the heavy armor as the fighter flew around the mobile unit.  
  
Inside, Nebulos struggled to even keep his eye on the fighter as he shot off a few more rounds. All of them missing.  
  
"Blast! He's just way too fast." He muttered.  
  
The fighter turned around and flew towards the units head, two more beams fizzing out of the ports as they made contact.  
  
A small explosion erupted inside the L.A.R.A.'s cockpit as small shards of metal shot out, one of them piercing Nebulos' arm.  
  
"I won't be able to last much longer…" Nebulos told himself regretfully.  
  
The fighter made another pass before slowing down, the tires screeched as they touched the ground. The fighter landed. The cockpit hissed as it slowly slid back. Lowraith stood up, his deep yellow optics flashing as he looked up at the giant mobile unit.  
  
"We'll meet again young one. I'll let you go, for now. But be warned…" He brought a small weapon up and aimed for the units chest. He pulled the trigger. Nothing looked to have been shot out. He lowered his weapon as his optics flashed. A portion of the units chest turning blood red, looking as if it was slashed by a crazed lion.  
  
"…you have my mark…"  
  
To be continued… 


	9. A Fatal Encounter

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode VIII  
  
"A Fatal Encounter"  
  
Written By God Fire Convoy  
  
A large red fire truck drove down the interstate highway through the small state of Oregon on this unusually warm February day. Following not too far behind was a blue Dodge Viper with beautiful flames painted on its hood and on its sides followed by a rugged Mercedes SUV and an unusual Lamborghini Police Car. They sped up and down the Cascade Mountains as they neared a small clearing on the side of the road. All four vehicles began to slow as the turned off onto it. Stumps, branches, twigs, and other forestry blurred past them as they sped down the trail. The sound of a small river grew as they reached a clearing. The four vehicles stopped in front of the large dormant volcano called Mt. Saint Hilary. Each of the cars shouted out their computer command codes as they transformed from their Earth-based modes to their robot forms…  
  
"Fire Convoy, Transform!"  
  
"Speedbreaker, Transform!"  
  
"Wildride, Transform!"  
  
"Mach Alert, Transform!"  
  
Their mechanical parts hissed and whirred as they moved about, changing the shape of each vehicle until it resulted in a large humanoid type robot. The Leader of the Earth Forces, Fire Convoy, took a step forwards as he looked about the base of the Volcano.  
  
"Now I wonder where it could be…" He told himself as his optics scanned the area.  
  
Fire Convoy turned to face the others as he pointed off at the volcano.  
  
"Spread out and search the base of this volcano." He commanded.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Speedbreaker, tilting his head to the side as he did so.  
  
"We're looking for the Ark…"  
  
The three Car Brothers looked amongst each other with a puzzled look.  
  
"Isn't the Ark just a legend sir?" Asked Mach Alert.  
  
"I mean, I know Optimus Prime supposedly came from it and I do believe him, but how do we know its still here in the side of Mt. Saint Hilary?"  
  
"It's got to be here." Fire Convoy said as he looked over at the volcano once more.  
  
  
  
The sound of marching drones echoed down the roads of Cybertron as a couple frightened Autobots hid inside of a dark, old, abandoned warehouse. The two held onto each other as the marching grew louder, the screams of the only sentient being among the endless drones, Dinox, pierced their audio receptors like a razor. A moment later the doors to the warehouse suddenly crashed down to the floor. The two Autobots inside holding onto each other tightly. The female Autobot that was hiding buried her face in her boyfriend's chest, too frightened to look at the battle drones.  
  
Dinox barked out a single command, "Search EVERYTHING! Bring all survivors before me. I shall deal with them personally."  
  
The male Autobot, who held his girlfriend tightly in effort to comfort her, looked up over a table to see the piercing red optics of one of the drones. He stared silently, as if in a trance. As if he was looking the angel of death right in the eyes.  
  
The drone reached over and quickly pulled the female Autobot away from his grip, tossing her towards the door like she was nothing.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Cyntax, no! I love you!" she cried out as she was drug out and tossed in front of Dinox.  
  
He looked down at her with a sinister grin.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked in a stern voice.  
  
"L-L-Lita…"  
  
"Lita. Such a beautiful name." Dinox reached behind him as he pulled out his beam rifle, aiming it at her head.  
  
"On second thought, Lita. I won't damage your beautiful face. I feel a shot in the spark should do." He grinned as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Cyntax screamed out in agony as the blast echoed like a gong in his receptors.  
  
  
  
A few images of all the pods flying out of the Tyrannicon ship displayed on Optimus Prime's viewscreen in his quarters. He sat on his SCR [Stasis Regeneration Chamber], images of the two moonbases exploding flashed through his mind. Images of friends long gone.  
  
Prime stood up threw a few knick-knacks against the wall breaking them.  
  
He looked in a mirror as he stared himself in the optics.  
  
"We're falling apart… Falling apart to an enemy we haven't even seen. Our moons destroyed before our eyes, my people being slaughtered as I speak…"  
  
His chest compartment opened, the light of the hidden matrix flooded out and scattered into the room like a scared animal. He reached in and held the matrix out in front of him, his chest compartment closing again. He stared into the core of the matrix.  
  
"Not even the might of the many can stand up to the might of this one…"  
  
"But…it's not the time."  
  
  
  
Deep inside what's left of the only production factory on Cybertron, Strider led a dozen mechanics and automatons as they struggled to finish Squadron 2 of the L.A.R.A. troopers.  
  
He walked up a long stairway, up to the cockpit of the last L.A.R.A. completed. He brought his hand up and placed it against the chest of the L.A.R.A., leaving an Autobot symbol there before stepping inside the cockpit. The door closed behind him as the black cockpit flickered and glowed, the exterior cameras displaying the hangar to him.  
  
"Systems activated and running at full capacity." He told himself.  
  
He switched on the COM unit that was linked to the other members of his squadron of Mobile Units.  
  
"Alright fella's. There are only a few squadrons of L.A.R.A.'s out there trying to protect this planet. Its time we join them in the fight for our lives. You all know your missions so lets go. Till all are one."  
  
The COM switched off as the optics on Strider's L.A.R.A. flickered before glowing a bright green. A moment later, the other 7 in his small squadron's optics flickered before glowing a golden hue.  
  
The hangar doors slowly opened, loud scraping sounds filled the room as sparks flew. The Tyrannicons really hit the exits hard.  
  
Strider's mobile unit walked up to the halfway opened door. He lifted up his arm, the mobile unit doing the same. He suddenly slammed his fist into the door. The door crumpled up like a piece of aluminum as the gigantic L.A.R.A. walked outside.  
  
He looked around, the scanners picking up small battalions of enemy battle drones.  
  
"Alright guys, you know where the enemy is."  
  
Smoke hissed out of the massive engines on the units jetpack as it suddenly ignited, a large sound like thunder rippled through the starry sky, the mobile unit suddenly leapt into the air, the jetpacks providing propulsion.  
  
In midair, Strider's mobile unit reached behind its back and readied its beam cannon. The cockpit echoed with a small beeping noise as he attained a lock. The trigger was pressed as a wide yellow beam of pure energy sparked through the air as it hit the ground below. The beam lasted for a second before the shot was over. It was a few nanoseconds before a dozen or so small explosions mushroomed up into the sky.  
  
The mobile unit's engines shut off as it slammed onto the ground, landing on its massive feet.  
  
The mobile unit's head turned to look up at the sky as a small Tyrannicon fighter glistened. It only took a moment for it to come into range as it suddenly released two massive blasts of plasma energy into the chest of the mobile unit.  
  
Strider cried out in pain briefly as he fell backwards, slamming into all of the buildings below.  
  
The fighter made another pass as it landed. None other than Lowraith stepped out looking over at the mobile unit, checking it over for his mark of death.  
  
"You are not my target…But I will eliminate you just the same. Get out of my way fool!"  
  
Lowraith hopped back into his fighter craft as it took off. He swooped high up into the air before turning around, flying straight towards the cockpit where Strider lay.  
  
His optics formed into small slits as he pressed the secondary trigger. Two bright lights flew out from underneath the fighter like a pair of falling stars. The fighter skimmed over the mobile units body before disappearing into the distant sky. The two lights, which were actually proton bombs, smashed into the chest of Strider's L.A.R.A.  
  
A massive explosion filled the sky as the force of the blast pushed Strider's unit underneath the ground. Nothing but his unit's hand lie above the surface.  
  
Nebulos looked over with a worried look, "Strider!"  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	10. The Hunted

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode IX  
  
"The Hunted"  
  
Thousands upon thousands of drones marched down the dark streets and walkways of a new war-torn planet called Cybertron. Its inhabitants either captured, killed, or in hiding under the surface. The invasion was working better than the Tyrannicons had hoped.  
  
"There's only a few resistance groups on the surface sir…" reported Dinox to his master and leader. "…but they are proving to be worthy opponents. They're using some type of new weapons called 'Mobile Units.' Their firepower is much greater than we had anticipated. The invasion in this sector of the planet will be progressing much slower than expected." He said grimly.  
  
On the other side of the communications screen sat Dinox's mighty leader, Plasmacron, analyzing the situation with such cool composure, it was a miracle he didn't turn into an ice statue.  
  
"Do what must be done for now Dinox. I'm going down to be on the surface…I have some personal matters I need to attend to."  
  
Plasmacron lightly punched the switch, its clear green glow fading to a white panel, the viewscreen switching off.  
  
Plasmacron turned around and looked over to his second in command, Centro.  
  
"Prep my guards. We're going hunting…" he said with a sinister sparkle in his optics.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, the four Autobots wearily continued their search for the legendary Autobot ship, the Ark.  
  
Speadbreaker switched on his COM-link and opened a transmission to Fire Convoy…  
  
"Man, I've searched this volcanoe three times over and still no sign of that ship! Are you sure this is the right volcanoe?"  
  
"I'm positive Speedbreaker. Now ready your shovels and start digging. It's probably buried underneath all of this sedimentary rock." He responded, starting to feel slightly frustrated over Speedbreaker's endless whining.  
  
"If you say so boss." He brought the conversation to an end, not wanting to press on farther, getting his commander even more frustrated than he already had been.  
  
Fire Convoy turned around and suddenly began to smash into the side of the volcano, tossing boulders aside as he dug furiously for the lost ship.  
  
"The situation on Cybertron is too grim. I couldn't possibly tell the others. The only way to stop this new menace is to find that key…" He said to himself, digging farther and farther into the monstrous side of the volcano.  
  
Deep in the heart of Mount Saint Hilary lies the Autobots hidden ship. Locked away, deep within the bowels of its storage units rested the key. The key to K-Jax 7.  
  
A legend known only to the Autobot High Commanders, like Fire Convoy and Optimus Prime, the key to K-Jax 7 is rumored to be a catalyst for the ultimate weapon. Able to eliminate a whole planet in mere micro-seconds by sending out billions upon billions of ultra-plasmatic shockwaves, literally pulling the planet apart, molecule by molecule.  
  
It was said that this key lie in the belly of the Autobot ship the Ark, this key could either bring ultimate victory, or ultimate death. Something the Autobots plan on using against their new Tyrannicon foes if the odds of winning decrease. Something Optimus Prime dares not to use until necessary, for it would not only rip apart their homeplanet of Cybertron, but all of the survivors who lie hidden inside the planet.  
  
  
  
Back on Cybertron, Nebulos maneuvered his Mobile Unit over to Strider's buried L.A.R.A. Kneeling down, the cockpit to the Mobile Unit slowly hissed open. Nebulos stood up and transformed into his hovercraft alternate mode, slowly gliding down the crater created by the two Proton Bombs and Strider's L.A.R.A. trooper.  
  
"Strider…Please say you still function…" He told himself as he transformed into his robot mode, landing on the cold, charred chest. He got on all fours as he carefully crawled over to the cockpit. Once he got to a flat area on the surface of the L.A.R.A. he stood up, aiming his blaster at all four corners of the cockpit's hatch. He anxiously pressed the trigger four times, hitting each corner with pinpoint precision. He took the blaster and set it aside, his fingers gripping the large cockpit door. His optics were wide with anticipation to see if his commander, and friend, was still alive. He tossed the hatch away like a broken shard of glass, reaching into the cockpit, grabbing ahold of Strider's arm.  
  
"Strider?!? Is that you??" He questioned the motionless body.  
  
It took him a few moments to lift the heavy mechanical body as he brought it up, lying him down on his back, inspecting his body for any fatal wounds.  
  
"Strider, wake up ol' buddy." He tugged on his Commander's shoulder, hoping it would be just enough to wake him from his deep unconscious slumber.  
  
Strider's gears could be heard, struggling to come back to life.  
  
He managed to lift his head, his optics glowing faintly as all he saw was a blurry figure looking down on him, and the same painful gleaming of his attackers fighter, coming down for another pass by.  
  
"B…be…behind…" Strider struggled to put words together.  
  
"Behind…behind you." He said, managing to raise his arm to point at the incoming Tyrannicon fighter ship.  
  
Inside of the dark black and green shuttle, its sinister pilot scanned the two mobile units. He cried out in joy as he discovered the kneeling L.A.R.A. to have that mark, the mark of death.  
  
"I have you now..." He hissed as he tapped a few buttons, two pairs of crosshairs lining up over Nebulos' Mobile Unit, giving a few beeping sounds as it confirmed a lock.  
  
"I'll destroy your mode of transportation first, then gut you with with energo-scythe…" His optics flashed with glee as he pressed the small red trigger. Two more proton bombs flickered and glowed in the starry sky like two giant shooting stars on a collision course.  
  
Lowraith pulled up to a high enough altitude as the two bombs hit. The perimeter went from the dark night sky to a white abyss, Nebulos' L.A.R.A. completely disintegrated in the blast.  
  
A moment or two later, the light cleared, returning this section of the planet to its regular dark composure. Lowraith chuckled as he landed his fighter craft not too far behind Nebulos and Strider's position. The cockpit to his fighter hissed as the airlocks were blown, carefully sliding off to the side.  
  
He stood up and watched the two for a moment before, like a lightning bolt, shooting up into the sky.  
  
Strider raised his arm, his optics wide with fright as he watched his enemy rocket up into the sky; his shadow lurking over them, eclipsing Cybertrons nearly burnt out sun. The massive caped figure spread its devilish wings as a green bolt of energy suddenly flashed in the sky, the beam to Lowraiths energo-scythe ignited as gravity did its part to frighten the two Autobots even more. A nano-click later, Lowraith landed a few paces behind them, his large bat-like wings extended to their full span, shining darkness upon his targets. The only thing the two saw was a pair of darkened wings resting upon a shadow, with two gleaming red eyes carefully observing their every breath.  
  
"I always elimate my targets…" the dark figure hissed as he outstretched his empty hand, the blunt fingertips soon turned into sharp needle like blades. He brought his hand high above his head as he cleanly swiped Nebulos across his back. 5 marks were dug into his back, the clean cuts soon began to bubble and turn red. He released an acid. An acid specifically made to slowly and painfully melt its target to nothing but a pool of floating gears.  
  
"Systems repaired." Reported Strider's onboard computer as his optics glowed their strong golden hue.  
  
"I'm afraid our appointments with death will have to be delayed Mr. Reaper..." Strider boldly told the shadowy figure of the Tyrannicon Hunter, Lowraith.  
  
Strider quickly stood to his feet and leapt at Lowraith like a raging lion, drawing his magno-sword from his back, striking down at their attacker.  
  
Lowraith chuckled as he calmly raised his energo-scythe. The two blades collided as sparks flew. Lowraith's chuckle slowly faded to a low growling sound, the beam of his scythe not strong enough to penetrate his opponent's sword.  
  
Lowraith jerked his weapon back towards him, as he took a giant step backwards away from Strider. The beam suddenly disappeared into the darkness as he took half a step forwards, slashing Strider across the chest.  
  
He fell backwards, the double dosage of acid quickly began to do its job as his chest began to bubble, the armor skin slowly peeling off his body. Loud screams of pain suddenly filled the air, like nails being slowly scraped against an earthen chalkboard.  
  
Lowraith laughed as he turned around, the 5 bladed fingers returning to their blunt form as he suddenly disappeared, transforming into his surroundings.  
  
  
  
The Knightfall quickly dropped out of transwarp space as it elegantly glided through space, their planet of Cybertron growing as they moved closer.  
  
"Where's Moonbase 1?" Xero asked himself. "Where's Moonbase 2 for that matter?!"  
  
Grimus took a step forward, observing the screen as a burnt portion of Cybertron slowly spun into view.  
  
"The invasion… It has started… We can only hope there are some survivors on that planet we once called home." Grimus said aloud solemnly.  
  
Xero walked up to a control panel as he activated the shipwide COM-link. He spoke into the receiver, "Everyone, this is Admiral Xero. Cybertron is under the attack of an unknown invasion force. Both moonbases are presumed to have been eliminated along with a portion of the planet itself. Scans detect a great amount of battle drones scavenging the planet for survivors. We seem to be the planets only hope of survival, so activate the shields and report to your battlestations. It seems death has finally caught up with us…"  
  
To Be Continued… 


	11. Aerial Blitz

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode X  
  
"Aerial Blitz"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
The Knightfall glided silently through space as they approached their home planet of Cybertron.  
  
"Activate the cloaking drive and power up all weapons." Xero said as he turned his head towards Grimus.  
  
"We're going to take out as much as that warship as we can. This ship is more advanced than any of those "autocans" with wings. I think we can succeed."  
  
  
  
Grimus gave a slight nod in agreement.  
  
"I think it'd be best if I left in my shuttle, Xero. I want to get as close to the action as I can if that's ok."  
  
"Do what you think is best as long as it includes the slaughter of these devils. Good luck Grimus."  
  
Grimus nodded as he turned around and made his way through the labyrinth of the ship to the hangar where his shuttle rested as still as his thoughts.  
  
"Here we go again…"  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys! Looky what I found!" yelled Speedbreaker from within the volcano.  
  
Fire Convoy, Mach Alert, and Wildride stopped their digging and converged on his location.  
  
Fire Convoy rested a hand on Speedbreaker's shoulder.  
  
"You did well. Now lets get past this last layer of sediment and find that key."  
  
He motioned for the others to stand back. They cocked their head to the side, unsure of what Fire Convoy's plan was.  
  
"TRANSFORM!"  
  
He yelled out his command code as he, like a bolt of red lightning, suddenly transformed into his large red vehicle mode.  
  
The ladder whirred as it moved, two nozzles flipped out of the end of the ladder as two strong blasts of water shot out, the force could more than rip a hole through this last layer, and it did.  
  
The Car Brothers watched in awe everytime their leader performed some spectacular feat, this was no different.  
  
"Wow Convoy! You blasted clear through!" Exclaimed Speedbreaker as he clapped his hands in congratulations.  
  
"Fire Convoy, TRANSFORM!"  
  
The heroic leader of the Autobot Earth Forces transformed back into his towering robot mode. He waved a hand as he made his way through the hole.  
  
"We need some light, quickly"  
  
Speedbreaker nodded and transformed into his sleek blue Dodge Viper alt. mode. He switched on his headlights and highbeams as he slowly slid into the hole behind Fire Convoy, his two brothers following shortly behind.  
  
"There it is!" Mach Alert pointed to a large black blob in the cavern. "There's the Ark." He finished.  
  
Speedbreaker turned a little, flashing his headlights onto the main entrance.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in? Is the security systems still active?" Asked Wildride as they walked closer.  
  
"I doubt it. I think the elders deactivated everything when they buried it in here. Let's see if we can't pick that lock." Fire Convoy pointed to Mach Alert and Wildride. They noticed his command and went for the doors control panels.  
  
  
  
"H….Headquarters…Prime….Convoy…"  
  
Heavily damaged and infected from that acid virus by Lowraith, Nebulos and Strider used every ounce of strength left in their body to drag themselves along the ground, trying to make their way back to Prime, Magnum, and the others.  
  
"a-almost there…."  
  
Their voices grew faint as they're optics did the same. They were low on energy.  
  
The sound of hundreds of battle drones grew louder. They knew that death would soon be upon them if they didn't hurry.  
  
"Face it Strider…w-we're dead men. I mean look at us…We can hardly move. We'll either die from lack of energy or die from this…this d-dreadful poison." Nebulos said as his face drew a grim expression.  
  
"I'm not giving up yet kid. Hope will keep me alive. It always has, and always will...You just…just got to believe…"  
  
"S-Strider…"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"I…I'm starting to feel cold…Very cold…"  
  
"Kid, just keep crawling. We're not that far…we're almost in range…range to send out a distress b-beacon."  
  
They continued, but slowly. The sounds of agonizing screams played the background for the deathly planet. It seemed as if all hope was lost. Lost forever.  
  
  
  
"Where in blazes is Strider and his squadron?!? I can't even get ahold of him via his COM-link!"  
  
"Easy Magnum. I'm sure they're alright. Those lads know how to take care of themselves." Kup reached over and rested a hand on Magnum's shoulder, trying to soothe him through these hard times.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going out to look for him, Kup."  
  
"Don't be a fool! Once you set one step outside you'll be torn to pieces. We just have to wait until they come back."  
  
Magnum shrugged his shoulder away from Kup's grip.  
  
He turned and looked him in the optics.  
  
"I'm going out there."  
  
A long, sleek, and futuristic red, white, and blue semi truck hovered the place of the stern admiral. The two headlights on the front end flashed on as the engine started quietly.  
  
"I'll keep in contact Kup. Don't wait up for me."  
  
The truck quickly glided out of their emergency base like a feather drifting aimlessly in the wind, the hangar doors slamming to a shut after he left.  
  
"Good luck lad."  
  
  
  
The sublight engines crackled to life as Grimus made the final preparations to his shuttle before lift off.  
  
"This is Grimus, open the hangar. I'm on my way now."  
  
"Grimus, this is Xero. Good luck. And see if you can't take down a few of those cannon ports on your way, we'll cover you."  
  
Grimus nodded as he shut off the COM, the shuttle began to drift out of the hangar as the engines suddenly kicked in. The shuttle made a streak in the starry sky of space as it flew towards the Prometheus.  
  
"This is Grimus. I'm destroying the starboard cannon ports."  
  
A moment after Grimus' transmission to the Knightfall, two simultaneous photon missiles were launched from underneath his long shuttle. They sparkled through space like crystal diamonds.  
  
On the bridge of the Prometheus the scanners provided to be too little, too late. Before the shields could be raised the photon missiles had already impacted the two cannon ports. An explosion of gas and ammunition barreled through the lower levels like a wall of fire. His attack was successful.  
  
"Grimus to Knightfall. Impact confirmed. I repeat, impact confirmed. I'm heading for the surface. Cover me."  
  
The COM-link was shut off as the shuttled quickly altered its course as it blasted through the outer atmosphere of Cybertron. Inside the cockpit he got a good clean view of part of Cybertron. The part that had been bombarded by a falling moon was black and burnt.  
  
"May Primus have mercy on the sparks of those lost…"  
  
  
  
The control panel sparked as Wildride congratulated himself.  
  
"Yahoo! Convoy, I did it! We're in!"  
  
"Good job Wildride. I knew I could count on you. Now lets make our way inside. I want us all to split up. We're not only looking for the key but for any information, plans, or blueprints."  
  
"Plans or blueprints? What are we going to use those for?" Asked Mach Alert.  
  
Fire Convoy looked over at him and let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I didn't want to have to tell you this just yet. But Cybertron is being severely invaded by an unknown allegiance of Transformers. They call themselves the Tyrannicons and have already disintegrated both Moonbases and a fifth of Cybertron's surface. I've heard that there are billions of battle drones on the surface, eliminating everyone from the face of the planet. That's why we need some plans or something. We need to help as much as we can…"  
  
The others looked among themselves and shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"You can count on us…" Mach Alert stated for the group.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	12. Keys

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Episode XI  
  
Season Closer  
  
"Keys"  
  
By God Fire Convoy  
  
  
  
  
  
The alarm shouted throughout the silver ship as several direct hits were confirmed on its outer hull.  
  
"Grr…What happened?!?" Growled Plasmacron angrily.  
  
"Outer hull has been breached on gun-decks three and four. Activating force fields and beginning repairs, sir." Reported his tactics officer Dinox.  
  
"Rrr…take care of it and unleash a counterattack on the first ship in view!"  
  
"With pleasure…In fact, I'll do it personally."  
  
Dinox anxiously jumped up from his post and jogged off for the nearest exit hatch.  
  
"I'll eliminate those Autobots once and for all…" He growled as he punched his fist into his hand. Sparks of energy scattered when the metal collided, his hands letting off a soft glow.  
  
He reached over and pressed his fist into a panel. A moment later the emergency hatch hissed open.  
  
"Let's ride!"  
  
Dinox threw himself outside of the ship and floated aimlessly for a few moments, his optics scanning for the attacker ship.  
  
"There it is!"  
  
After he spotted it his whole body was surrounded by a soft aura of a green hue. His parts and armor began to lift and change, reconstructing his massive robotic form into a highly advanced, highly aerodynamic stealth interceptor jet unlike any seen in this universe. The jet floated as he aimed himself for the ship. A split second later, the thrusters exploded, sending the Tyrannicon through space towards the Knightfall like a flash of lightning.  
  
"Its CRUNCH TIME!"  
  
After he got within range he quickly transformed back into his robot mode. He watched for a moment as his hands slowly retracted within their sockets to be replaced by the sparkle of two razor like saws.  
  
"Sir, one of them is attacking the ship!" Screamed a panic stricken Decepticon as he watched the Tyrannicon rocket towards them, preparing to slice the ship in two.  
  
"Raise the shields and prepare a counter team. Looks like we can finally get our first good look at these new bloodthirsty monsters…" Xero said as he watched the robot soar towards them.  
  
  
  
Two gigantic doors slowly slid open as Fire Convoy jogged into the room.  
  
Speedbreaker pointed over to a small vault. "There it is!"  
  
"Its gotta be in there!" Wild Ride added.  
  
Mach Alert, quickly, open the vault. The more time we waste standing around the more Cybertron suffers…"  
  
Mach Alert gave a nod to his leader as he slowly walked up to the small vault door and inspected the nearby control panel with utmost care.  
  
"I'm afraid it's been short-circuited. I ca-"  
  
"Then open it by force."  
  
Mach Alert gave a slight sigh. "As you wish, sir."  
  
Mach Alert took a few steps backwards and aimed his arm mounted fusion cannons at the vault. He hesitated for a moment. He didn't feel right destroying part of history, part of the Ark. He convinced himself that saving his kind was more important than saving a small door on a massive space cruiser, so he fired. Twin missiles engulfed in flames penetrated the armor at point blank range, making a hole just big enough to reach in and grab the key to K-Jax 7.  
  
"You did it!" Fire Convoy rejoiced as he reached inside the vault, taking the key with utmost care.  
  
"We have to get this key to Cybertron before its too late. Lets take the 'Cybertron Network' back to base, quickly!"  
  
Fire Convoy stored the key inside his chest compartment before sprouting the words "Autobots, Transform and back to base!"  
  
The four of them quickly nodded against themselves before transforming into their alternate modes, a Mercedes SUV, a Dodge Viper, and a Lamborghini Police Car.  
  
Their alien engines rattled in the sky like a tiger's purr. Exhaust fountained from the vehicles as they rode off back to the main highway.  
  
They drove for about a mile or two before two poles suddenly extended from underground. A moment later, a bright light filled the gap between the two poles as the portal, one of the many entryways to the "Cybertron Network," opened for them.  
  
"We need to bring this key in for further analysis. The deal about being able to detonate a high explosive is just a legend I'm afraid. This key could do anything…"  
  
"Fire Convoy," He was interrupted by the Autobot's computer system they call T.A.I. [Tactical Artificial Intelligence].  
  
"I've looked further into the Autobot's Datatracks and I've found out that there are TWO keys! They go to something called the 'Mecca.' After that all I found was this odd puzzle. I'll relay it to you."  
  
Fire Convoy's onboard computer beeped as the transmission was received. He read the puzzle to himself and the others with him.  
  
"Two keys determine life or death. The Mecca determines ultimate power. Transformation is the key to power, and that power lies in many more keys. Size makes no difference, for the power is great, the keys are small."  
  
"I don't know what to make of it." Said TAI  
  
"Hmm…keep searching the datatracks for anything 'small' and contact Optimus Prime on Cybertron to see if he knows anything of these keys or this 'Mecca."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
  
  
"Small you say?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It said 'small.' Do you know what it means?"  
  
"Well…" Optimus sighed.  
  
"The Mecca is an ancient doorway, so they say, said to lead somewhere in the distant past. Our scientists couldn't verify that though because it can only be activated under two circumstances. The right time, and the right keys."  
  
A small alarm sounded on T.A.I.'s end of the transmission.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sir. I think the Mecca has just…activated."  
  
"Hmm…Then perhaps it is the right time. I'll gather the other key hidden here on Cybertron and meet you at the spacebridge. Inform Fire Convoy that a few others and myself are on our way to investigate. Optimus out."  
  
The COM quickly shut off as he pressed another button, a few minutes later three Autobots arrived in the communications room, Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Phazer.  
  
"Autobots, prepare yourselves. We are about to embark on a quest of discovery. I'll inform you on the way to the Earth. I've leaving Cybertron in the capable hands of Magnum Convoy and Rodimus Prime while we investigate the 'Mecca."  
  
Moments later, the four Autobots stood inside the space bridge entryway as the coordinates were finally inputted into the NAV computer. Optimus gave a saluting gesture to Magnum and the Council.  
  
"I wouldn't wait up for us. There's no telling when we'll get back."  
  
"Are you sure YOU should be going along Op?" Questioned Cheetor.  
  
Optimus chuckled in response. "I'll be just fine Cheetor. Take care of Cybertron while I'm gone."  
  
The two doors slammed closed as a bright beam extended from atop the highest sky scraper on Cybertron towards the Earth as the four brave Autobots left on perhaps one of the last missions they'll ever be assigned…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	13. Unsafe Passage

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Season 2  
  
Episode I  
  
1 "Unsafe Passage"  
  
  
  
A few clouds slowly began to swirl over a small abandoned canyon as a large beam of purple shot down and hit the dusty Earth below. A few chirping noises began to emanate from the area as a rather large, low-cut pyramid began to take form, seeming to fade in and out of existence.  
  
"We've finally made it." Exclaimed a voice as the purple beam suddenly disappeared. A moment later two small sections of the pyramid slid away as the four insides stepped out onto the canyon surface.  
  
"It's been awhile..."  
  
"It's been too long...Come, let's find Autobot HQ and this 'Mecca."  
  
The groupe of four autobots each transformed. Optimus Prime into a red tractor-semi, Hot Shot into a sleek black sportscar decorated with red hot flames, Red Alert into a small white police car, and Phazer into a small jet.  
  
"Why go to all that trouble to drive ALL that long way to base when you guys can hitch a ride with us?"  
  
One portal from the Cybertron Network had opened and Team Bullet Train rested at the edge of the canyon.  
  
"Come on, the Cybertron Network will get you to base in no time. Follow us!"  
  
The three trains managed to turn themselves around just speeding off into the portal, the four others speeding shortly behind.  
  
"I say, it's an honor having you visit us Optimus Prime." Exclaimed Midnight Express happily.  
  
"Thanks Midnight. Its good to be here..."  
  
  
  
"Ugh...We can't hold out much longer. We've recalibrated our shields a dozen times over but they keep adapting!" Exclaimed Cheetor as he manned the remaining Autobot complex's defensive controls.  
  
"We have to survive. At least until Optimus Prime returns." Responded Liger Maximo calmly.  
  
"Rarr! Me Grimlock want to munch metal!"  
  
"Easy Grimlock. You'll get your chance soon enough."  
  
"Soon enough not soon enough for me Grimlock!"  
  
Just then, a large explosion slammed into the side of the complex, shards of panels falling from the ceiling as everyone covered themselves, the pieces bouncing off of them like subtle raindrops.  
  
"The base can't take much more of this. And where's Strider and Nebulos?!" Cried out Optimus Primal as he surveyed the damage.  
  
Responding to Primal's question, one of the CNF soldiers pointed to the gates stating,  
  
"The Admiral went out to look for them Optimus Primal. But, he's been gone for mega-cycles now."  
  
  
  
The glow from a pair of Autobot headlights lit up its surroundings as the long hover-truck came to a stop.  
  
"Strider? Nebulos? Where are you two?"  
  
A moment later, one of his internal sensors gave a light 'peep' noise as the computer voice reported,  
  
"Scanners have detected two alien signatures closing on current position."  
  
"The aliens...  
  
Magnum Convoy, TRANSFORM!"  
  
His body complied as his form quickly changed.  
  
After the transformation Magnum went to a blackened ally, peering over the wall.  
  
A moment later, his internal computer became active again,  
  
"Warning: Energy packs low. Recharge is strongly suggested."  
  
"No...Re-route all available power from weapons to vital systems."  
  
The computer clicked in response as the action was carried out.  
  
"This wont hold for very -"  
  
"Look! There's one!"  
  
Magnum was interrupted in mid-thought as a pair of Tyrannicons had spotted him.  
  
It was the two brothers, Drax & Hidrax.  
  
"Let's turn him into slag..."  
  
  
  
Back on Earth, Fire Convoy was briefing Optimus and his small crew on the Mecca.  
  
"Do you know where it's located?" Asked Optimus Prime.  
  
"Of course. We'll grab the other key and take you to it."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The group of Autobots stirred as the other key was recovered.  
  
Not long after, the small team, including Fire Convoy and the Car Brothers, left for the Mecca via the Cybertron Network.  
  
They arrived shortly, Optimus and Phazer inspecting this lone doorway to nothingness. Mysterious writings and drawings etched into its borders.  
  
"Sir, I've found a keyhole. It seems to have a depiction of a planet above it. Maybe I'm just homesick but, it kind of looks like Cybertron." Phazer said, bewildered at all the extraordinary details.  
  
"Hey Prime. Here's another hole. This one looks like it's got a picture of the Earth on this one." Said Speedbreaker, inspecting the hole and its surroundings carefully as well.  
  
"Here. Put the key we had in that hole," Fire Convoy pointed to the hole Speedbreaker spotted, "and the one Prime brought in the other."  
  
"Excellent idea Convoy." Replied Phazer.  
  
Optimus nodded in approval of the suggestions. The two Autobots inserted the narrow keys into the slots on the sides of this doorway. The keys began to turn on their own until they snapped in a lock, the door once occupying the space in the middle had disappeared, but was replaced with many images of an ancient Cybertronian ship breaking apart in a luscious green planets atmosphere. Ship and crew scattered across the horizon.  
  
"W-what was that?" The young Hot Shot asked shakily.  
  
"Come on, let's go find out." Prime said as he stared at the images, almost mesmerized.  
  
The other three looked among themselves hesitantly for a moment but followed prime into the portal. Into the great unknown...  
  
After the last bot stepped inside the Mecca, weapons fire had erupted around Fire Convoy and his men.  
  
"Great! Who invited THIS guy?"  
  
"I fear that the only person who is going to enter that portal is myself. It would be in your best interest to step away and let me take it!"  
  
Fire Convoy turned his head to look at the hovering Gigatron just to be pummeled in the chest with a missile, knocking him back a few paces from where he stood.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Gigatron laughed much like a madman before transforming into his bat mode, swooping down and then landing on top of the Mecca.  
  
"Gigatron, No!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	14. Sole Survivors

Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Season 2  
  
Episode II  
  
"Sole Survivors"  
  
  
  
Blaster fire exploded around the Mecca as the Autobot Brothers open fired on Gigatron.  
  
"Wait! Hold your fire! We don't want to damage the Mecca. Its Prime's only way back!" Cried out Fire Convoy.  
  
"So...Optimus Prime has used this magnificent machine."  
  
Gigatron gracefully hopped off and transformed into his robot mode.  
  
"How delicious..." Gigatron carefully inspected the carvings and workings bordering the portal.  
  
"Tell me Convoy. What exactly does this 'thing' do?"  
  
Fire Convoy stood to his feet, his chest slightly charred from the missile blast fired from Gigatron earlier.  
  
"We...we don't know.."  
  
There was a pause of silence as Gigatron ran his fingers over the carvings.  
  
"Hmm..Perhaps I should find out for you."  
  
Gigatron laughed as he turned his head, extending a hand out towards the Autobots.  
  
"So long!"  
  
Energy suddenly rippled out like lightning as a bolt struck each Autobot in the chest, knocking them down and temporarily disabling them.  
  
"Ciao!" He laughed as he stepped inside of the portal, disappearing.  
  
  
  
Back on Cybertron, a small group of Autobot survivors scurried throughout the underground tunnels.  
  
"How much longer are we going to be hiding like rats down here Blitz?"  
  
Their leader, Blitz, let out a soft sigh,  
  
"Listen kid, if you don't like it down here with us then be my guest and head for the surface." the young leader answered, agitated with Xeratron's continuous nagging  
  
"At least after you're slaughtered we won't have to listen to your whining." She muttered to herself.  
  
"It won't be long before the Tyrannicons find out where we are. We need to find Magnum and the others before we DO get caught."  
  
Blitz's voice turned soft as she mentioned Magnum's name, memories being drawn up.  
  
She shook her head lightly to clear her mind,  
  
"Come on guys, let's move. I'm detecting two faint energy signatures not too far from here. Let's go" Urged one of the five survivors.  
  
The other four looked among themselves with high hopes that someone was out there who were at the least friendly.  
  
So the group crawled off on their hands and knee's through the cold, damp, and dark underground tunnels which labyrinthed the surface of Cybertron.  
  
It wasn't too long before they came across the nearest sewer hole to the two, one by one, each Autobot crawled out of the tunnels, relieved to be out of the stench in the sewers, and fanned out in search of the two others who miraculously managed to survive up here on the surface.  
  
"Whoa..." The youngest of the group muttered to himself as he spotted the two CNF soldiers crawling on their stomaches, the occasional array of sparks flashing from just about every of their joints.  
  
"H-hey Blitz! I...I think I found them." He winced his eyes a moment as he studied the two, trying to make out who they were. But the sparks coupled with their heavy damage made it too hard for him to make out their identities much less their allegiance.  
  
The four others gathered around them as they did their best to try to help.  
  
Blitz carefully walked over to one. She tried her best not to look over his body; she felt she would collapse if she did so she concentrated her gaze on his faintly glowing sky blue optics, determined to find out who these guys were.  
  
Two others lay them on their backs, tending to most of their wounds as he weakly stretched a hand out towards blitz.  
  
She took his hand and patted it gently, feeling sorry for what's happened for the two before he began to speak.  
  
"Cybertron...Monsters..." He had some trouble processing words before he said one last thing before slipping into stasis lock.  
  
"Strider...Contact...Contact Magnum..." His eyes faded to black as his systems went down, shutting off into stasis lock.  
  
"Strider?!?" She gasped as she rested his hand on his chest, standing up to get a good look at him.  
  
"We're got to get these two to a CR chamber and fast. Stasis lock will only keep these two soldiers for a certain length of time. Let's move."  
  
The young one who had spotted them transformed into his alternate form, a flatbed transport.  
  
The two were carefully loaded on as a few others sat with them, reminiscent of the Earthen Ambulances.  
  
"Keep your weapons drawn. Now that were traveling on the surface we've increased our chances of being killed."  
  
They all nodded to each other, drawing their handguns as they sped off into the dark horizon decorated with orange flames.  
  
  
  
The two Tyrannicons closed in, boxing Magnum into a corner.  
  
"We shall enjoy this, enjoy this..."  
  
One of them raised their hand as it had suddenly transformed into a spiked hammer-like weapon, and swung it down, hoping to bash this lone Autobot into pieces himself.  
  
Magnum had dropped to a knee, struggling to keep this maniac's weapon from making him into kibble & bits.  
  
The Tyrannicon cackled as he pushed the weapon closer to Magnum's faceplate.  
  
"You cannot defeat us, defeat us..." His voice echoed...  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"Who are we? We are your future Autobot. And now, my friend, we are your end, your end..."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	15. Hungry Nights

1 Transformers: TransWarp  
  
Season 2  
  
Episode III  
  
"Hungry Nights"  
  
  
  
A small area of Cybertropolis lit up as blaster fire exploded from the escaping Autobots weapons.  
  
"Don't let up, we have to get these guys to a CR chamber!" Blitz said as she aimed her blaster at one of the Tyrannicon drones heads, she grinned as she pulled the trigger, a beam of light slitting its head right off its servos.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Chaox, the flatbed responsible for transporting the two injured, put things into high gear as he drove straight on through a wall of battle drones, their fire scorching his midnight blue armor as he knocked them over like pins in a bowling alley.  
  
"The path is clear, let's roll!" Shouted Blitz as she let off a few more shots.  
  
The others let one last round of firepower shower upon the drones as they ran off after Chaox.  
  
  
  
"M...My future?" Questioned Magnum as he gathered the rest of his strength, pushing the Tyrannicon backwards giving him enough time to gain some distance between them.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The two Tyrannicons laughed lowly.  
  
"We are your future because we are you. Over a billion stellar cycles in the future, we are the force to be reckoned with, reckoned with…"  
  
"You guys are from the future??"  
  
"Exactly, exactly…"  
  
"Then why come and exterminate Cybertron and its inhabitants if you are our descendants?"  
  
"The point is, we are not your descendants, descendants…"  
  
Hidrax began to be angered by this meaningless conversation between the Autobot and his brother, he raised his arm and two jet-black missiles revealed themselves from within a hatch…  
  
"I tire of these games Autobot. DIE!"  
  
The missiles shot off out of their holsters as they collided with Magnum's body.  
  
  
  
"What in Primus name is that?!?" Shouted Chaox as he came to a screeching stop, a gigantic fireball exploding into the air along with countless debris reflected off his dark windshield as Blitz and the others looked up and watched their peoples homes shatter under the force of an unknown enemy.  
  
"These scrap-piles have gone far enough…"  
  
A moment later, a rather large white piece of debris crashed in front of them. Wrenched, dented, and smoked, they found the Autobot symbol and the seal of the CNF scraped across its surface…  
  
Blitz kneeled down and touched the steaming piece of debris. At first she thought it belonged to home, but after she ran across the CNF seal she knew where it had came from…  
  
She picked it up and looked at it, sparking wires dangling underneath as she dropped it on the ground. She screamed, eternally frightened after she noticed the initials etched into the armor. Her hand slipped up over her mouth as she took a few steps backwards, stumbling over another piece; part of an arm.  
  
Everyone was silent. Blitz turned around and ran off, the others just watched her leave feeling it was best for her to be alone…  
  
  
  
The two Tyrannicon brothers laughed as they observed the scrap pile in front of them; they had eliminated the Admiral.  
  
"I was beginning to tire of his 'goody goody' speeches already, already. Let us find more prey, more prey."  
  
The two Tyrannicons transformed into two hideous insect-like forms.  
  
"And now… We feast…"  
  
The two wry, razor pointed forms jumped atop what was left of the Autobot. They lifted their heads, their 'mouths' opening two show two very long and narrow points.  
  
They dove into their meal.  
  
  
  
Balance boosters fired from the front of the silver shuttle as Double Agent Grimus tried to at least make this landing one capable of causing minimal damage to his surroundings and himself.  
  
"Come on you Decepticon piece of junk!" He growled angrily as he worked the controls as best as he could.  
  
The metal planet suddenly rushed up like a tidal wave to greet the shuttle as it bounced along the surface, pieces flying off like they were only held on with glue, stripping the shuttle until the inner frame of the cockpit remained.  
  
  
  
That…That couldn't have been him…  
  
Numerous thoughts much like that one raced through her mind as she lie there on the floor, her head buried deep in her arms.  
  
But…That was his seal…  
  
She turned around and picked up a piece of metal, throwing it against the wall to see it shatter.  
  
It couldn't have been him!  
  
Magnum…it couldn't have been you…  
  
Her optics closed as she threw herself to the ground again, letting her tears run free from her…  
  
  
  
"You…you guys really think that was Magnum?" Chaox asked lowly…  
  
"Apparently she did. I don't see what the big fuss is, everybody dies. I guess it was just 'Maggys' turn to be pushin' up daisies."  
  
Cliffjumper turned around and grabbed Xeratran by the neck.  
  
"I've had just about all I can take from you. Magnum was a dear friend of hers and mine. Show some respect you lowlife."  
  
Cliffjumper huffed as he threw him to the ground, unholstering his blaster to point it at Xeratran's forehead.  
  
"Do you want to be next?"  
  
"Guys, knock it off. Just let it go. I'm sure it was just a shard of armor or something, he probably escaped the blast, you know how much of a big hero Magnum's gotta be right"  
  
Cliffjumper slowly eased back.  
  
"That still doesn't change how I feel for this jerk. Come on, lets find Blitz and get out of here, maybe we can find some more info on Magnum. Why don't you go talk to her Cyclone? She seems to like you best out of the group."  
  
Cyclone looked over at Cliffjumper with a questioned look.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. Go talk to her, try to convince her that everything's ok. You know, all that kind of stuff."  
  
"Oh. Alright then, I guess."  
  
Cyclone shrugged and began to walk off to where she was. A few minutes later he was pushing aside some scrap that just so happened to lock her in an abandoned hangar.  
  
"Blitz?" He cried out to her, hoping he'd get some kind of an answer.  
  
All he heard was silence in the hangar, but he knew she had to be in here, he could sense it.  
  
"Blitz, I know you're broken by finding part of Magnum at your feet…" It was just as hard for him to choke out the words as for her to feel the pain that wrenched her spark.  
  
"Ya know, the guys think that maybe Magnum made it out ok. I mean, he IS the Admiral of the CNF. If anyone could've made out of a blast like that its Magnum. That's why I think we should keep going. I mean, you don't want to let those two guys out there die do you? And if we get them somewhere they can be fixed and hopefully you could see Magnum again."  
  
He continued to talk along the similar modes of dialogue as he searched the hangar.  
  
A moment later a few shards of junk fell off of a small mound as he found her sitting in a corner crying with her knees folded up against her chest.  
  
"Blitz.."  
  
Cyclone held out a hand towards her, praying that she'd at least take it.  
  
Blitz lifted her head and looked over at his extended hand.  
  
"You're right Cyclone. We've got to get those guys somewhere."  
  
She sniffed as she wiped away a few tears from her optics, taking his hand.  
  
Cyclone gave a slight smile of relief as he pulled her up to stand.  
  
"Come on Blitz."  
  
Blitz looked over and gave a smile before leaning in and placing an unsuspecting kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You're a real friend Cyclone. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Internal fluids dripped off of Hidrax's 'mouth' as the two of them stood over the now decomposed Magnum Prime. A moment later, as quick as a flash of light, the Tyrannicons were atop the highest nearby building, their red insect eyes glowing furiously.  
  
"Tonight, we have not only one but two feasts, two feasts… Let the hunt begin, begin…"  
  
The two said in unison as they stared down at Blitz and Cyclone with hungry eyes.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
